First Day
by WinchesterNimrod
Summary: Burned suit, late for work on the first day, main suspect of an assassination, his silver haired boss glaring at him, seriously, all he wanted was a fresh start.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Harry Potter' or 'NCIS'**

 **Very sleep deprived so please excuse the common writing mistakes (:**

* * *

Frustration wouldn't be the word he'd use to describe how he felt at the moment. More like royally pissed off. Ok, imagine being kicked in the balls or punched in the boob for no reason whatsoever. You're just minding your own business when wham! Fist to the delicates.

Well that's what happened to Harry but instead of the delicates below the equator taking a hit its his luck. Always the luck. It comes and goes with no warm welcome. Then again he wasn't exactly minding his own business. On the contrary he was stepping over that rather delicate line called 'personal space'. For a good reason though.

If you call a future assassination a good reason to investigate that is.

No he's not going to assassinate some poor twat. More like wondering why said twat is gonna be assassinated. Call it open curiosity. One day he just happens to overhear a conversation in a bar about somebody going to kill somebody – let's call him 'poor twat' - for a certain amount of money. Now he just knows if that assassin – and a terrible one at that – knew he was listening in he would be dead. At least, they would _try_ to kill him.

Now you must be wondering who 'him' or 'he' is. The person who is the subject of this story. Well his name is Harry Potter.

And right now, Harry's pissed. Royally, so.

Now Harry doesn't normally butt in on other people's assassinations. In fact he tries to avoid them at all costs. But after hearing the drunken slurs about this 'amazing' assassination job on this 'poor twat' he just _had_ to know. He blames this god-forsaken curiosity on Hermione. Remembering the 'poor twat's name Harry immediately hunted him down to a stingy motel room. Easily getting a room under an alias next to 'poor twat' he waited for the fireworks.

And they came. With a less than exciting spectacle he had hoped for. There were no shoot outs. No fighting. Just…a bomb.

So now Harry was staring at the charred remains of 'poor twat' surrounded by dust and fiery remains of his and 'poor twat's room. Feeling pissed to hell.

Not at the disappointing display of a so called 'assassination' but the fact that the police were here and he was in handcuffs being led to a police car. Honestly his luck was blessed by Satan. He was also pissed that his suit was partially burned. And that he's late for his first day at work.

All this because he had to accidentally overhear a conversation. Sighing deeply he rested his head against the car seat wondering how on Earth he was going to explain this to his new boss.

Especially due to the fact that 'poor twat' was a navy lieutenant. Hearing the car door open he kept his gaze straight forward. Not giving any reaction to the cop who was wearing a very confused expression.

"Erm…Agent Evans?"

"Yes?"

"Your director's asked me to bring you back to the office." Detecting the anxiety Harry turned and raised an eyebrow.

"And…?" he pressed the young cop.

"And you're to be questioned by a Mr Gibbs?..." Harry sighed. This cop was a ball of nerves – wait…he closed his eyes and would have screamed out in frustration if he didn't care so much about reputation. First day at work and he's already a freaking suspect.

Just dandy!

Oh Ron's going to get a laugh out of this. Hermione…a shiver went down his spine. He's going to get quite a lecture.

* * *

Gibbs was pissed. Royally, so.

"Where is Evans?" He growled at Mcgee for the tenth time in five minutes. The agent's eyes widened at the tone. Still not used to the rage his boss permits.

"I don't know boss. I've already tried to call him, but he isn't picking up." Gibbs growled under his breath. If there's anything he hates most about new teammates is them being late. Especially on their first day.

If this was a way of Evans making an impression then he sure has a strange way of doing it.

Then again Tony's first impression on him was tackling him to the ground thinking he was a drug dealer. He shook off those nasty thought of being reasonable and decided on brooding.

Along with plotting to smack Evans extra hard on the head.

"Then call him again." He told Mcgee who immediately dialed the number.

"Um…Boss?" Tony's nervous voice felt like a sag of bricks hitting him on the head. Gibbs knew that tone and internally groaned. "Evans was found at a crime scene by police."

"He's dead?!" shrieked Ziva in total shock. Almost dropping the knife she was flipping in her hands. Tony shook his head quickly, relieving Gibbs of the terror he felt.

"No, but the body he was found with is."

Gibbs closed his eyes painfully before hearing his phone ring. Flipping it open he felt the eyes of his team burning into him.

"Yeah?"

"This is Detective Raymond with the DCPD. We've got a Navy Lieutenant Carlton Dallos burned up like a fried piece of beacon in room 12 at Motel Stacy along with a very much alive and suspicious NCIS Agent Harrison Evans. He one of yours?" Gibbs rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah, he's mine." He managed to grind out through his teeth. At his desk Tony winced and shared a look between him and the others. The look saying 'Evans is in deep shit'.

"Do you want us to take him in or you pick him up?"

"Bring him here for interrogation because if I take him myself I might accidentally unload a round in my gun." Slamming his phone shut Gibbs quickly got his gear and stormed to the elevator. His team keeping their distance.

"Boss do you want me to drive?" DiNozzo asked cautiously with a lopsided grin. "Because I don't exactly want to get into a car accident right about now – I'm shutting up." He quickly said as Gibbs shot him a look saying 'shut up now before I hit you too hard on the head'.

* * *

 **Review and let me know if you want it to continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Harry Potter' or 'NCIS'**

 **I am going banana's right now! I had no idea so many people would have faved and followed. Thank you so much!**

* * *

One week ago.

"Mate this has to be the worst idea you've ever had. And that's saying something considering what you've been through." Ron said, nails picking at the sticker on his beer bottle in anxiousness. His eyes held a hint of worry and total bemusement.

The two friends were sitting in a muggle bar, waiting for Hermione who was visiting her parents nearby.

"But _Ron_ ," he said with an exaggerated wave of his arms. "you're forgetting how amazing this will be for me. A fresh start in a new world. No journalists stalking you, pesky fans awaiting your every move and an ex-wife who hates your guts and wants you to drop dead any second." Ron took a long gulp of his beer while eyeing Harry as if he was mad.

"Ginny's not all _that_ bad – "

"Ron," Harry said with a raised eyebrow "come on." Sighing his friend nodded begrudgingly.

"Ok, she has some issues to work out." at that Harry laughed and shook his head. "But Harry, this is _NCIS_ we're talking about. The _Government_." He deadpanned with wide eyes. "Why can't you work at a bakery or something?"

"Do I _look_ the type of guy who would work at a bakery?" Harry asked and gestured to himself. Ron grimaced and took another gulp. "Exactly. Besides, what trouble could I possibly get into?"

Little did Harry know he would rue the day he ever said that.

* * *

Tony had to hand it to the kid. He sure knows how to make a first impression. Flipping through the file containing the history on Evans he was surprised to see little to nothing. Family murdered, school wasn't listed; hell nothing was listed for the past seven years after his eleventh birthday.

Although is says from Scotland Yard he's the best agent they have. Experienced in weapons, every sort of defense and very intelligent. But what none of them can figure out is how in the world can a twenty year old know all of this?

Looking through the window to the interrogation room Tony narrowed his eyes at the kid who seemed a bit peeved. His heart clenched at the state of Harrison's suit. Hearing the door open Tony turned to see Gibbs.

"Any idea why the kid was in the next room to our vic and under a false name?" Tony shook his head with a sigh.

"None. But from what I've read up on Harrison James Evans is that he's a ghost. Everything from since he was eleven years old is blank." Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"Blank?"

"No information. It was as if he was abducted by aliens or something." Tony shivered dramatically. "Seriously some Close Encounters shit. Ziva's ringing up Scotland Yard right now."

"Hopefully they'll shed some light on who Harrison Evans exactly is." Gibbs said and took a sip of his coffee before walking out the room and into the interrogation room.

* * *

Harry knew he was in deep shit the second he met those icy blue eyes. He had to hand it to his boss, the guy knows how to be intimidating. His glare could match Voldemorts. Next to his boss was a younger man with a lopsided grin.

"Care to explain why you were under a false name and specifically ordered the room next to our vic?" Asked Gibbs. Harry internally winced at the question.

"Um, no?" Gibbs blinked, as if he hadn't understood what Harry just said. The other guy on the hand raised an eyebrow.

"No?"

"Yes."

"Yes, so you do want to explain?" asked the young man.

"No!"

"No, you _do_ want to explain?" Harry had a feeling the other guy just wanted an explanation. Like fuck he's gonna give one without sounding delusional.

"Who are you?" the man grinned.

" _Special_ Agent Dinozzo. Your to-be partner in Gibbs' team if you hadn't killed someone." Harry gaped at them.

"I didn't _kill_ him I just…" Oh those bastards. Harry glared at that shit eating grin Dinozzo had on. He just got played.

"You just what?" asked Gibbs in a gruff tone and a glare. Harry bit the inside of his lip. Well his boss certainly does not like him.

His bad luck was getting real old real fast.

"I just – "

"Boss!" the sudden intrusion of a young man barging in made everyone almost get whiplash. "Scotland Yard is here."

"Say that again, McGee." Dared Gibbs as he got up. Harry swore the room turned into Icelandic temperature. McGee took an audible gulp with a hesitant smile.

"Scotland Yard…is here. And um, they want you." With the speed Harry didn't know the old man had, he rushed out of the room leaving a very confused Dinozzo and worried Harry.

Silence filled the room and the two stared at one another. Not really knowing what to do next.

"So um…You're from England?" Harry nodded, wondering if this was an interrogation technique or the man was really that socially awkward. "How's the tea there?"

"Well it's… _tea_." The wizard shrugged. Dinozzo nodded and tapped the table.

Harry's never felt so awkward in his life.

* * *

McGee felt like the next cold war was about to take place in his office. Taking a gulp of his coffee he watched in anticipation as the red haired Scotland Yard agent grinned merrily at his brooding boss.

This man was either brave or stupid...Probably both.

"Good morning Special Agent Gibbs. I'm Auro-Agent Ron Weasley and this is my partner, Agent Longbottom." The red haired man said. His brown haired partner sent Gibbs a hesitant but polite smile. "I believe you have Agent Evans in interrogation on suspicion of murder." McGee couldn't believe what he was seeing. The man was smiling.

In _amusement_.

"Something funny?" growled Gibbs.

"If you've known Harry as long as I have you'd know his luck may as well have been blessed by Satan himself…Probably was." Ron mumbled in an afterthought. McGee and Gibbs shared a look saying 'these two are close'. "Anyway mates, we at Scotland Yard have full authorization over this investigation and order you to go about your business as usual and welcome Harry into your team."

"Like hell we will!" cried Gibbs and took a menacing step forwards and McGee's jaw absolutely dropped. Weasley didn't flinch, not even once at the intensity of his boss's glare.

"Your Director's approved, Mr Gibbs." Longbottom said coolly, shocking McGee and Gibbs out of their state. "So either ship up or ship out. Harry's apart of your team whether you like it or not. Cut the bullshit and treat him like an equal. He's more valuable than anyone else at Scotland Yard so you should be grateful." This time Weasley turned a shock-ridden look on Longbottom who suddenly grinned. "I'll be waiting at the lifts, Ron." With that he turned on his heel and marched to the elevator.

"He's got some balls." Mumbled Gibbs making Ron laugh.

"Yeah…Well mates." Ron said in a cheery tone. "Just go about –

"Buisness as usual. Yeah, I heard." Snapped Gibbs but only made Ron grin more.

"It's been fun, tell Harry I stopped by won't ya?" McGee nodded and watched the red head go.

"I hate Brits." Growled Gibbs.

* * *

 **Review!**


End file.
